Sailor Chibi Moon (manga)
|-|Chibiusa Tsukino= |-|Black Lady= |-|Sailor Chibi Moon= |-|Princess Usagi SL Serenity= |-|Super Sailor Chibi Moon= |-|Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon= |-|Lambda Chibiusa= |-|Princess Lady Serenity= Summary Chibiusa Tsukino, also known as "Princess Small Lady Serenity" is the daughter of the future Usagi (Neo Queen Serenity) and Mamoru (King Endymion). She first appears in the Black Moon Arc/Sailor Moon R and is revealed to have come from the future Silver Millennium. She is over 900 years old but because of the longevity granted by the Silver Crystal, she is only a child in appearance and mannerisms. After the Black Moon Arc's conclusion, she comes to the past again in the Infinity Arc/Sailor Moon S. She became good friends with Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn. After a somewhat complicated relationship with Helios/Pegasus in the Dream Arc, she returns to the future. She appears again in Stars to help Eternal Sailor Moon against Galaxia and frees her from her imprisonment in vines. At the very end of the manga, she returns to the future (presumably for good) and Usagi is revealed to be pregnant with the current incarnation of Chibiusa. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 4-C | 4-B, 4-A with the Pink Sugar Heart Attack | Likely 3-C | High 3-A | Low 2-C | Unknown with Lambda Power Name: Usagi Small Lady Serenity, Chibiusa Tsukino (Rini in the English dub), Queen of Darkness (as Black Lady), Sailor Chibi Moon, Princess Soldier, Apprentice Soldier, Sailor Soldier in Training, Sailor Soldier of Friendship, Small Lady, Rabbit Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 900+ years old (But physically and mentally 7-10, adolescent as PLS) Classification: Human, Student, Servant of Death Phantom (2nd arc), Sailor Senshi, Crown princess of Earth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Blasts, Immortality (Type 1 & 8; as long as her Star Seed is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life), Reincarnation (Can also be revitalised if killed), Time Manipulation with the Key of Space-Time, Time Travel, Can exit space-time (Accidentally went to the End of Space-time when she was wandering from home in depression), Memory Erasure, Hypnosis (With the Luna-P), Energy Manipulation, Inter-dimensional senses, Can see ethereal beings | Dark Magic, Negative Energy Manipulation, Dark Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Positive Energy Nullification, Brainwashing, Flight, Can survive in outer space, Summoning (Dark Pillars), Temporal Teleportation, Dark Aura, Poisonous Mist via Dark Pillars, Resistance to matter decay, Death Manipulation and limited Existence Erasure (The fog of the Black Crystal instantly kills those exposed to it, and after a while their bodies are erased. Chibi Usa herself is unaffected) and radiation poisoning, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Via Dark Crystal Pillars), Energy Absorption, Transformation, Spell Negation (Can also reverse spells with the henshin), Teleportation (Can also teleport with others) | The same but stronger, Magic, Astral Projection (Can attack on the astral and spiritual planes), Can destroy ghosts/spirits, Healing, Sealing, Summoning (Helios), Aura, Light Manipulation, Barriers, Resistance to space-time warp | Spatial Manipulation and Destruction, Can attack through dimensions, Sound Manipulation, Resurrection, Ice Manipulation (Along with the Sailor Quartet), Spell Creation | Intangibility, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi (Except for Sailor Chaos) Attack Potency: Unknown | Large Star level (Capable of damaging Sailor Moon, She is superior to all guardian Senshi thanks to Wiseman's power) | [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DodoNova2/Planet_Nemesis_Revisted_(Sailor_Moon) Solar System level] (Her attack actually scared Mistress; she destroyed a planet large enough to engulf a solar system with Sailor Moon, upon her awakening as a Sailor Senshi), Multi-Solar System level with Pink Sugar Heart Attack | Likely Galaxy level (Should be comparable to Super Sailor Moon's casual energy emissions, Hotaru transformed into Super Sailor Saturn to fight alongside her) | High Universe level (Can release the full power of the Silver Crystal Briefly) | Universe level+ (Stronger than the amazons Senshi who have destroyed a sailor animate) | Unknown with the Lambda Power Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be above second arc Sailor Moon) | Massively FTL+ (Easily comparable to the Weaver Stars who travel dozens of lightyears easily. A determined Chibi Moon has outpaced Sailor Uranus, faster than Sailor Moon having spread an attack in the universe) | Massively FTL+ (Is able to traverse galactic distances) | Massively FTL+ (Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and the Amazon Senshi easily traveled 25,000 Lightyears in an instant to answer a distress signal from Chibi-Chibi) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely at least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown | Large Star Class | Solar System Class | Likely Galactic | High Universal | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: Unknown | Large Star level (Can tank being inside Nemesis' Black Hole) | Solar System level (While in her civilian form, Tanked being at the epicenter a space-time storm that threatened Base Sailor Pluto and Post-Resurrection Tuxedo Kamen) | Likely Multi-Galaxy level (Survived an attack that hurt Super Sailor Saturn) | High Universe level | Up to Universe level+ (Survived an attack from a powered up Eternal Sailor Uranus) | Unknown with the Lambda Power (Intangibility and Regeneration make her particularly hard to kill) Stamina: Chibi Moon was shown to perform powerful attacks with the Silver Crystal and looked none worse for wear, so presumably high. | Unknown with the Lambda Power. Range: Standard melee range, Universal+ in Black Lady form (Was disrupting all of space-time) Standard Equipment: Prism Heart Compact, Cutie Moon Rod, The Holy Grail, Chibi Moon Compact, Evil Black Crystal earrings (as Black Lady), The Silver Crystal (which eventually evolves into the Pink Moon Crystal), Pink Moon Stick, The Crystal Carillon, The Moon Kaleidoscope, The Eternal Tiare, Space-time Key, Deep Aqua Mirror (briefly), Tiara, Red Hair Pieces, Feather Clips, Luna-P Intelligence: Average Child. Very Charismatic (Despite being a new kid, became class president) Weaknesses: Hadn't fully matured emotionally and so couldn't always use the Silver Crystal optimally, her usage depended on her emotional state. Her stats vary depending on her level of determination and emotional intensity | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformations *'Moon Prism Power, Make Up:' The first command Chibiusa Tsukino used to transform into Sailor Chibi Moon. It was first used episode 104 of the original anime and Act 25 of the manga. In the English Dub, it was shortened to Moon Prism Power, or Mini Prism Power. *'Crisis, Make Up:' A command used to transform into Super Sailor Chibi Moon in the manga with the Holy Grail. In the English version, it was Moon Crisis Power. *'Moon Crisis, Make Up:' The command used with Usagi to transform into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon, respectively. It debuted in episode 130 of the original anime and Act 39 of the manga. *'Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up:' The command used in order to transform into the eternal form of Sailor Chibi Moon with the Pink Moon Crystal. This command was only used in the manga. Attacks File:PinkSugarHeartAttackSMC.gif|Pink Sugar Heart Attack File:RainbowDouble_MoonHeartacheSMC.gif|Rainbow Double Moon Heartache File:Chibimoon.twinkle.attack01.gif|Twinkle Yell *'Abracadabra Pon:' Chibusa transforms the Luna-P into various objects. Most notably is an umbrella which she can use to hypnotize people. In the anime this technique was called "Luna P Magic. *'Dark Break:' An attack performed by Black Lady in the Sera Myu Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ Birth! The Princess of Darkness - Black Lady ~. *'Dark Power:' Black Lady performed this attack in Tanjou! Ankoku no Princess Black Lady. *'Henshin:' Chibiusa can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Chibi Moon and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. *'Supersonic Waves:' When Sailor Chibi Moon began to cry, her odango hair emitted waves which injured enemies. The Waves emitted can strike on the Astral Plane and hurt ghosts, and can also destroy dimensions or damage the fabric of space itself. *'Double Sailor Moon Kick:' Sailor Chibi Moon used this physical attack together with Sailor Moon. *'Moon Gorgeous Meditation:' Super Sailor Chibi Moon and Super Sailor Moon attacked together with their Kaleidomoon Scopes. *'Moon Princess Halation:' Chibi Moon using the Cutie Moon Rod which shoots a light beam from it. This attack ignores spacetime distortion and many other defensive haxes, and can hit on the spiritual plane to destroy evil spirits. *'Double Moon Princess Halation:' An even stronger and more powerful combination attack used in the manga and second anime series by Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon against Death Phantom with their own Cutie Moon Rods. When Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon used their Moon Princess Halations in conjunction it was powerful to destroy a Solar System Sized Planet. *'Pink Sugar Heart Attack:' A Bizarrely powerful attack. Chibi Moon uses the Pink Moon Stick and fires a Magical Heart that showed more destructive power then the Talismans. *'Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack:' An attack which Sailor Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Mask performed together using the Pink Moon Stick while blasting energy towards the enemy. *'Super Sailor Chibi Moon:' A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. *'Twinkle Yell:' Super Sailor Chibi Moon rings the Crystal Carillon summoning her companion, Helios. It can even summon him from other dimensions. *'Moon Gorgeous Meditation:' Super Sailor Chibi Moon uses the Kaleido Moon Rod to launch a wave of rainbow color which "shatters" an opponent's space-time, locking them inside a glass dimension. *'Submarine Mirror:' A command used by Sailor Chibi Moon with Sailor Neptune's Deep Aqua Mirror to transport herself to Sailor Neptune's location. *'Rainbow Double Moon Heartache:' A combination attack performed with Super Sailor Moon in the manga using their Spiral Heart Moon Rod and the Pink Moon Stick respectively; combining their power and creating a large ball of pink energy and when it was unleashed, it appeared as a series of energy ribbons with hearts along them. *'Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon:' The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Chibi Moon is using the very power of the Silver Crystal itself. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. *'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss:' Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon can use the Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss technique. This attack creates a space-time vortex which seems to lock the opponent in place in space-time, the vortex emanates the energy of the Full Power of the Solar System, including the entirety of the power of the Silver Crystal which can create the energy of a universe. This attack seems to be able to hit opponents in other dimensions and can attack on the spiritual plane. *'Starlight Honeymoon Double Therapy Kiss:' A combination attack much like Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss performed with Sailor Moon in the manga and musicals. *'Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss:' An attack performed with the Sailor Quartet in the manga series and stage musicals to freeze the vines strangling Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Kakyuu, and Sailor Chibi Chibi. *'Lambda Chibiusa:' At the end of the series, Chibiusa absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Having Absorbed the Lambda Power, Chibiusa can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi, except for Sailor Chaos. Key: Black Lady | Base Sailor Chibi Moon | Super Sailor Chibi Moon | Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon | Lambda Chibiusa/Princess Lady Serenity Gallery File:3c4c4bf22a3e0224ce60b909ed448599.jpg File:411a4a6a810e696d6892b4293a7d3b72.jpg File:42314dddbb36f811d8485aeb9f351dd2.jpg File:Sailormoon-artbook-5-32.jpg File:1080p Super Sailor Moon & Chibi Moon Attack Rainbow Double Moon Heartache Crystal S3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Leaders Category:Mind Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Hax Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Princesses Category:Schoolgirls Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Healers Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Void Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Rod Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Cursed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2